


Secondary Function

by GertieCraign, HazelDomain, omgbubblesomg



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frostbite, Hurt Eddie Brock, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, Other, POV Eddie Brock, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), So is Eddie, Tentacle Sex, Unconscious Sex, anatomy is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GertieCraign/pseuds/GertieCraign, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: It sinks beneath Eddie’s skin with a sigh. Returning to Eddie is like coming home.And then.What in the—“Eddie!”Eddie doesn’t respond because Eddie is…Eddie is…Eddie isdying?





	1. Venom

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a "How Would Venom Cure Frostbite" conversation and it went downhill from there. Written in part for the 'Frostbite' square for the Bad Things Happen Bingo :)

 

 _You know,_ Eddie says conversationally, _I think we might have bitten off more than we can chew._

Behind them, the blood-red klyntar lets out a thunderous roar, followed by the sound of a great swathe of forest meeting its untimely—and rather violent—end.

 **“I don’t need to chew,”** Venom reminds Eddie, barrelling straight through a snow drift and skidding on the ice behind it. **“I am superior to humans.”**

 _Uh huh,_ Eddie agrees dryly. Then, _It’s gaining on us._

The ice turns out to be the edge of a vast frozen lake. Venom pelts across it. If it’s being truthful—which in general it tries to be—then it might agree that beating Riot had made them a little cocky. But Carnage was a menace to society, so they couldn’t just _let_ it wreak havoc.

 _Watch out for weak patches in the ice,_ Eddie warns from inside the safety of Venom’s body. Venom quickly changes direction, narrowly missing a section that it can see is far too thin for their weight. But the change slows them down and suddenly Carnage is on top of them, throwing them down. Venom twists its head so it’s facing up when they land, but Carnage plants a massive fist on each shoulder, then grows two more to thud heavily over Venom’s lower half. When Venom struggles the fists suddenly spring spikes, impaling Venom against the ice. Venom can’t help but shriek as its body is shredded, and the ice makes a worryingly similar sound beneath them.

 **“Stupid,”** Carnage seethes, and buries the spikes deeper. **“You never had a chance against us!”**

Acid-tipped claws burst from Carnage’s belly and rip Venom open from chin to navel. There is a sudden wave of something that Venom takes too long to realise is _cold._

Eddie is exposed, and he is cold.

“Nope,” Eddie says, and jabs at Carnage’s eye. His hand sinks into Carnage’s face which swells around it and latches on. (When this is over Venom is going to sit Eddie down and talk about why he is an idiot and also why he should never do anything unless Venom says so.)

Venom tries to wrap him back up but it’s too late. Carnage yanks, hard, and Eddie is ripped straight from Venom’s belly. It’s a pain that rivals dismemberment, a feeling Venom is far too familiar with. Carnage flings him backwards and as Eddie flies away Venom collapses back in on itself, losing all the structure that Eddie’s body allowed.

“V!” Eddie shouts as he arcs over the ice. He falls towards the patch that Venom had been deliberately trying to avoid.

Carnage barks a single laugh.

Eddie lands with a thud that sounds like lots of tiny thuds all at once. His eyes meet Venom’s for a split second, then he disappears. A tiny splash follows.

 **“Good luck finding a new host out here,”** Carnage snickers, releasing its spikes. Venom’s body slides back together weakly. The forces that hold it together are useless against Earth’s atmosphere, without a body to sustain it.

It drips viscous black dots onto the ice beneath it. It needs to regroup, it needs to sort out injured parts from uninjured parts. But more than that, _it needs to get to Eddie._

Carnage lopes away, cackling, and Venom is alone.

It is already suffocating. It is already _starving._ Pretty soon it will die.

It lobs stringy strands ahead of itself to haul its body forward. There is a hole in the ice where Eddie fell through. Venom doesn’t even hesitate. It follows Eddie in.

Cold is not something that Venom has the neurons to experience, not without Eddie, but hitting the water is jarring in its own way. Luckily it does not require heat to function, and it certainly doesn’t constantly produce and lose heat like some kind of energy-inefficient leaky tap.

Eddie, of course, _is_ an energy-inefficient leaky tap. Venom has often cocooned him from outside temperatures.

Making any kind of coherent shape is impossible without a host, but Venom manages to flatten and sprout a dozen bubbling tendrils which it extends on all sides, wiggling in every direction. The tendrils immediately lose feeling. It is too weak to sustain the shape. It needs Eddie’s body _now._

It retracts all but three tendrils, and gropes around in the darkness. Eddie can’t be too far under.

It expects to find Eddie’s thrashing limbs as Eddie struggles for the surface, but when it does finally touch something solid, it’s unmoving.

It sinks beneath Eddie’s skin with a sigh. Returning to Eddie is like coming home.

And then.

What in the—

**“Eddie!”**

Eddie doesn’t respond because Eddie is…

Eddie is…

Eddie is _dying?_

Venom engulfs Eddie immediately. It locates the hole in the ice far above them and it flings a limb up to it, clutching at the sharp edge to rocket them up and then through. They launch into the air and onto the unbroken ice.

**“Eddie!”**

Eddie wasn’t underwater for long enough to have drowned. He should be fine. He should be _fine._ He can hold his breath for longer than that, even without Venom’s help.

_But his body is in shutdown._

Venom shifts to Eddie’s emergency locations: lungs, heart, brain, spine. It pumps water directly out of Eddie’s lungs and manually manipulates the diaphragm to haul in oxygen to replace it. It expects Eddie’s body to pick up the reflexive action but it doesn’t, which scares Venom even more than the amount of water it had forced out. It anchors a part of itself there to keep inflating and deflating before rushing to the next stop.

The heart, it is relieved to find, has a beat, though it’s weak and too fast. It knows from past experience that it can’t manipulate the heart like any other muscle, so it takes over the role of blood circulation as well, using the weak thrum of Eddie’s heart as a base. It leaves another anchor to alert it if the thrum stops.

Eddie’s brain and spine appear unharmed, but it hurries the delivery of oxygen and hopes there is no unseen damage. It doesn’t know how to fix that kind of injury. It’s knowledge of Eddie’s organs is only as good as Eddie’s knowledge, and Eddie knows surprisingly little about his inside bits, especially the soggy thing in his head.

 **“Eddie?”** it tries again, but Eddie is still unresponsive. Venom pumps blood, pumps oxygen, sweeps for injuries. Eddie’s bones are in place. There is no torn skin. There isn’t so much as a bruise. **“Eddie,”** it calls, **“there is nothing left to fix.”** It prods Eddie delicately, in the soft spot beneath his ribs. The spot that makes him flinch and swat Venom away. This time Eddie doesn’t even twitch. It prods harder. It keeps pumping air, pumping blood, pumping, pumping, prodding, pumping. Eddie doesn’t react.

Venom sweeps Eddie again, and this time it finds something wrong. Eddie’s fingers aren’t circulating blood properly. The tips are necrotic. The skin is dead. Venom makes new skin, then replaces the ruined flesh. It leaves more anchors in both hands in case it happens again. It is spreading itself too thin but Eddie _still isn’t waking up._

 **“What’s wrong?”** Venom wails.

It unwraps from around Eddie to inspect him visually. His clothes are soaked through. His lips are blue. He is so pale as to be almost translucent. As Venom pulls away, Eddie’s clothes begin to freeze solid in the breeze.

 **“You’re cold!”** Venom realises. It engulfs Eddie again. Usually it gets temperature cues directly from its host, but with Eddie unconscious there had been no signal. But cold is something they have had experience with! Venom has done this before. Protecting Eddie from the elements is easy.

It manipulates Eddie into a ball—harder now with his clothes frozen—and blankets him, holding him aloft from the ice beneath them. Venom can’t _make_ heat, only retain it. But previous experience has shown that retaining Eddie’s heat is more than enough to keep him warm. It pokes Eddie hopefully.

 **“You’re protected now,”** it prompts, in case Eddie hadn’t realised.

The anchor at Eddie’s heart alerts Venom to an increased pulse rate, but each pulse is still too weak, and without Venom circulating the blood it wouldn’t make it anywhere. If anything, the increased pulse seems to indicate a _worsening_ in Eddie’s condition.

Venom dives into Eddie’s memories, looking for help. But it’s impossible to pull any information out when Eddie isn’t around to direct it to the right place. It finds a memory of laughing with Annie, but it’s warped and stretched out like taffy, like Eddie isn’t strong enough to hold the memory together. There’s another memory of singing in the shower, overlaid haphazardly with an interview from before Venom’s arrival. These memories are _useless._

Venom is at a loss. It doesn’t know what else it can do. This is the only way it knows of to make Eddie warm. And it’s _not working._

It searches its own memories this time. Of all the times Eddie had been cold. There was that day when they had been walking home and it had started snowing. Eddie had rubbed his arms and stuffed his fingers in his armpits. Maybe that will work? Venom manipulates him into the same position, fingers tucked up tight beneath his arms. It rubs itself over Eddie’s skin.

It doesn’t… _not_ help.

But Eddie is still unconscious.

It keeps rubbing, wedging itself into all the nooks and crannies it can find to make sure it’s getting all of Eddie’s skin.

What next?

Once, Eddie had sat in a cold office for hours, typing and shivering. He had left his jacket at home and the air conditioning had been up too high. Venom had watched with interest as Eddie’s muscles had started rapidly contracting and releasing, making Eddie shake. The shaking had stimulated warmth.

It shakes Eddie.

Eddie’s head lolls uselessly.

Maybe the shaking needs to be more localised.

It selects a half dozen muscles in one of Eddie’s arms, and contracts them all at once. Eddie punches himself in the chest. Venom releases the muscles and then clenches them again. It reselects muscles that work in tandem, and then does the same with the other arm, and then when it thinks it has the hang of this whole ‘shivering’ thing it does the same thing with Eddie’s legs, and then his chest. When it’s done Eddie looks like a scared little morsel. A rabbit shaking beneath its prey.

It’s not a good look on Eddie.

It keeps going. It pumps Eddie’s blood, fills his lungs, chafes his skin, shakes his muscles. It is semi-aware (in a maybe-Eddie-knew-this-long-ago kind of way) that what it’s doing is exchanging energy. It doesn’t have heat to give, but it does have kinetic energy, and maybe that’s the same thing.

 **“Eddie?”** it checks. **“Are you feeling better?”**

No response.

Healing Eddie has made it hungry, and Eddie is in no condition to feed it anytime soon. It resigns itself to miserable starvation—at least for the time being. It needs to get Eddie warm, first.

It peers around them but there is only ice and, in the distance, the snow-laden trees they had barged through while trying to escape. There’s nothing that it can use to transfer heat. No nice, warm buildings. No steaming mugs of hot coffee. Not even a terrible, terrible fire.

Well…

It looks back at the trees in the distance.

Oh…

Eddie isn’t going to like this…

 **“The things I do for you,”** it says.

Eddie, in typical human fashion, doesn’t bother responding.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The fire, when it finally gets going, is _hideous._ It spits up big orange tongues that snap at Venom like whips, and it cackles while it burns. Terrible, loud, _cracking_ laughter that doesn’t shrink away even when Venom hisses at it and threatens it with disembowelment. It’s like the fire _knows_ Venom can’t get close.

Evil, wretched thing.

Venom takes all the half-frozen clothes off Eddie and then plasters itself along his back, using the bulk of his body as protection from the fire. It wedges as many tendrils as it dares beneath Eddie’s skin to keep him breathing, and to keep his blood circulating, and to keep an eye on his fingers and his toes and the cold vulnerable tip of his nose. It continues to rub against everything it’s touching, to entice warmth back into the places the fire can’t reach.

Keeping a human alive is a lot of work.

It is so hungry that Eddie’s organs start to look awfully appetising.

But it has spent so long trying to fix Eddie that it is loath to undo any of the work.

Maybe just a nibble of a kidney, though…

No, no, better not.

It snags a piece of the demolished tree that it is using as both kindling and protection from the wind, and—from a safe distance—it lobs the wood at the flames, ducking behind Eddie as the fire sizzles and spits bits of superheated snow everywhere.

It rolls Eddie onto his other side, so his back can be warmed by the fire too. This time it plasters itself to Eddie’s stomach and chest. It takes the opportunity to check Eddie’s extremities for signs of necrosis. Circulation is poor everywhere, but nothing is dying on Venom’s watch. It rubs Eddie’s ears until they are pink instead of white. Then it rubs Eddie’s fingertips, and then his toes, and then all the other poky-outie bits that it can find.

The poky-outie bit between Eddie’s legs has a very strange reaction.

 **“That’s new,”** it says to itself.

If Eddie has a thought on the matter he keeps it to himself.

Venom quickly peeks over Eddie’s side to confirm that the fire isn’t doing anything it shouldn’t be doing (besides _existing)_ and then it ducks back into the safety of Eddie’s midriff, where his body is curled over almost as though he’s cuddling Venom.

How sweet.

Venom rubs itself over all the bits of Eddie that aren’t exposed to the fire. And then… almost not deliberately… it rubs itself over Eddie’s crotch again.

 **“Very interesting,”** it says out loud.

A quick check of Eddie’s insides confirm that everything is still working. His heart has dropped to a semi-normal rhythm. His lungs are… well, they’re trying. The important thing is that they’re trying.

 **“The important thing is that you’re trying,”** Venom tells Eddie considerately. It thinks that might have been a line on Eddie’s yoga tape.

It rubs over Eddie again.

Eddie burps out another memory. Maybe he’s waking up or maybe what Venom is doing is directing his unconscious thoughts, but either way this memory is actually useful. In it, Eddie looks up at Annie adoringly and she smiles back open-mouthed, rocking slowly above him. In the memory Eddie is flushed and panting. He is warm even though he is naked.

Hmm.

Searching its own memories Venom can find nothing comparable, though there have been occasions that have been somewhat similar. Eddie sometimes touches himself in the shower, or in bed. Touching himself is always paired with increased blood flow and a release of endorphins.

It takes a closer look at the appendage between Eddie’s legs. It doesn’t look all that important, but maybe it has a secondary function as a source of warmth and wellness.

Excellent.

With a new goal in mind, Venom gets to work. It focuses its rubbing on the warmth-limb, which responds admirably. Circulation improves considerably.

After a few minutes it’s time to roll Eddie onto his other side again, and in the shuffle Venom loses hold of the appendage. With Eddie’s front now facing the fire the appendage is out of reach.

Venom attempts to access it by going over Eddie’s hips, but the fire growls menacingly and Venom slinks back. It then tries to sneak between Eddie’s thighs, but the angle isn’t right and the fire is much too close to do anything worthwhile.

So Venom tries the internal route.

 **“It’s lucky I’m so superior to you humans,”** it tells Eddie. **“I bet you didn’t even know that you could reach the limb from the inside.”**

The only bit of Eddie that reacts is the bit poking out in front. It twitches as though it heard. Venom finds it quite endearing. If only Eddie were always so responsive.

In the distance, a wolf howls. If Venom didn’t have Eddie to worry about it would be heading towards the howl in hopes of some dinner. But as it is, Venom doesn’t think either of them is strong enough to take down anything bigger than a hamburger.

It licks its lips longingly.

Hopefully Eddie will wake up soon, and then they can go hunting.

 

 

 

 


	2. Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Wow. He’s going from almost-dead to sex-negotiation in record time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, folks. Please enjoy the grand finale of Eddie getting dicked by something that doesn't know what dicking means.   
> ;)

Waking up has never sucked so immensely. If bruises could anthropomorphise into humans then that’s what he would be. One big, dumb, four-limbed bruise.

He groans, and that hurts too. His _lungs_ are fucking bruised.

**“Eddie?”**

He doesn’t have the strength to respond, but something twines around his fingers and he twitches his pinkie against it.

**“Eddie, there’s nothing left to heal.”**

Communicating with Venom is usually as simple as talking inside his head, but even _that_ hurts. He stops trying. It is startlingly easy to let his mind go blank. He drifts.

A log cracks in the fire.

Oh, there’s a fire.

He lets the new information wash over him.

But Venom can’t be near fire. Fire will kill it.

That knowledge finds nowhere to land, either.

**“Eddie, don’t go back to sleep.”**

**“Eddie, please.”**

He goes back to sleep.

But then (because apparently he had to bond with an asshole symbiote that doesn’t understand personal space) he gets a rude jab, right beneath his ribs.

He lets out a huff of air and manages to make it sound at least a little bit like Venom’s name. Or, well. Like the vowels in Venom’s name, anyway.

**“Eddie, we are dying.”**

Without going to the effort of locating any words, Eddie sends a big, fat _nope_ Venom’s way. Dying is not his problem. In fact, death sounds delightful right about now.

Venom jabs him again, the absolute fuckstick.

Eddie twitches,

and that’s when he feels it.

 _What,_ he thinks, _The Fuck?_

 **“Ah,”** says Venom, **“that.”** It sounds smug.

Eddie conscripts every ounce of his quickly-reawakening brain into creating a question mark, and he shoves it Venom’s way.

 **“I found your warmth-limb,”** Venom explains.

Eddie sends a bigger question mark.

**“It is quite effective at improving circulation.”**

Eddie sends an even bigger question mark, and couples it with a noise which he thinks is what a question mark would sound like if you grunted it out loud.

Between his legs, Venom continues to pulse and rub. It’s _inside_ Eddie. It’s rubbing against his… Jesus, is that his _prostate?_

 _V,_ Eddie says in his head, as clearly as he possibly can. _What?_

Venom gives him a little rub which—if it had occurred literally anywhere else—would almost be considered affectionate. Something howls in the distance and Venom promptly turns to look out over the vast snowy expanse of wherever-the-hell-they-are. It doesn’t pull out, and it doesn’t stop.

_V?_

Venom isn’t paying attention. Well. It’s paying way less attention than Eddie would have expected, given the situation. Not that he _wants_ Venom’s attention. Not like _that,_ right?

Thinking hurts.

Everything hurts.

Everything except…

Nope. Nope. Not going there.

_V?_

Venom rumbles a distracted note. Eddie wants to poke it. It’s _still inside him._ And it’s not even thinking about him! He focuses inwards. He’s gotten pretty good at figuring out what it’s thinking about, and right now it’s focusing on…

“Are you thinking about food while you f— while you do _that?”_

 **“I’m hungry,”** it says, still distracted. Eddie tries to lever himself onto one arm but there’s approximately zero muscle compliance and all he ends up doing is twitching slightly.

Venom keeps rubbing.

“Okay, V, that’s enough. I’m awake now.”

**“Hmm?”**

“I said, you can stop that. That isn’t—Jesus, we need to have a talk when we get home. That’s not a—”

_CRASH!_

Eddie jumps as hard as his exhausted muscles can jump. Which is about half an inch.

“What the fu—!”

_SCHNICK!_

_CHOMP!_

_SSCCHLORP!_

Oh, oh dammit no. Yuck. Venom just ate someone. That’s the Venom-just-ate-someone sound. Eddie _knows_ that wet crunchiness.

“V…” he groans. He tries to look up but there’s just a smear of blood left on the ground, stark against the snow. “V, who was that?”

 **“A wolf,”** Venom replies cheerfully. **“It was going to eat us. I laid in wait for it to come to us and then when it attacked I opened my mouth and let it run straight into my—”**

“Okay, okay, no need for details.” Venom chirrups happily and Eddie sighs. Well, there are worse ways to keep his symbiote happy…

Except now Venom seems to have a newfound surfeit of energy, because it picks up speed between his legs and suctions on to his thighs and ass to give itself a better grip. From the warmth at the back of his neck he can tell that it has formed a head there and is breathing heavily. From the position you could almost believe they’re spooning. **“Eddie,”** it purrs, seemingly content after its meal.

“V, I know you’re just trying to help but—”

**“Do you not like the fire, Eddie?”**

“I was _quite clearly not talking about the fire.”_

 **“That’s good.”** A black limb reaches over to a pile of nearby branches, grabbing one and tossing it into the blaze. **“It took all of your clothes to start it. I’m glad you like it.”**

“Oh for the love of…” He shifts weakly, already becoming accustomed to Venom’s presence inside him. It’s not like Venom hasn’t already been inside him before. Just… not quite like this…

The fire finally gets a grip on the new wood and it leaps up to consume it. Venom cringes behind Eddie’s back, hissing. Despite the circumstances Eddie gets an overwhelming sense of affection for his symbiote. Venom had built a fire for him even though it hates fires.

“You did all this for me?” he asks fondly.

**“Mmh. And now that we have energy I can warm you properly.”**

Eddie’s sense of complacent affection fades. “You can what now? Woah!” The ‘what’ turns out to be rolling him over so his back is towards the fire, then plastering itself over his front, manifesting a face over his crotch, and sucking his dick down like a lollipop. “Hooo _ooly! Venom_! Jesus! Stop!” He pushes weakly at the black limbs but he’s got about as much strength as an earthworm and even less mobility.

His dick throbs. The traitor.

“V,” he gasps. “You can’t.”

They’ve done some fucked up things before. The wolf doesn’t even make the top ten of weird-shit-Eddie-has-eaten. Being naked in a forest in winter barely registers. But _this_ is one step too far.

Even if it does feel phenomenal…

Venom’s mouth closes around the base of him and it _sucks._

Oh, God.

 _“hnngh,”_ he hnnghs, before he can stop himself.

 **“You are heating up nicely,”** Venom says appreciatively, leaning back and somehow tonguing at him even while it talks. **“Your heat-limb is very useful.”**

“That,” Eddie pants, “is my dick.”

 **“Ah.”** The sight of its teeth so close to his jewels is downright terrifying, but that doesn’t seem to make him any less hard. In fact, he’s so freaking hard not even the return of Carnage could get rid of his boner.

Venom sucks at him roughly, then abruptly releases him. Eddie groans and it eyes his twitching cock dispassionately, like it’s seen Eddie this close before—both physically and sexually.

A terrible thought occurs to Eddie.

“Jesus, V, what are you—God, have you been _edging_ me?”

Venom hums a question, which is unfortunate because it’s just wrapped its tongue around his dick again, and _why does humming feel so good when it’s being transferred through a two-foot-long alien muscle?_

“V,” he groans, “Venom, Venom, please, you gotta—”

 **“This is even more effective when you’re awake,”** Venom says. It pauses, then, **“What is edging, Eddie?”**

“Just, just, oh God, just stop doing that and I’ll explain.” Venom pulls off his dick but then a sneaky tendril pops into his ass and starts massaging again instead. “No, no, stop that as well, V.”

**“How am I supposed to keep you warm?”**

“That’s not… that’s not what that’s for, okay? That’s for… oh wow I can’t believe we’re having this conversation… That’s for _sex_ , okay? That’s for having sex.”

Venom appears to ponder this for a moment, then its tendril resumes massaging. **“It has multiple functions,”** Venom summarises. **“For sex and warmth. Eddie, is this why you call Annie ‘hot’? Because she has used both functions before?”**

“We are not talking about this.” From Venom’s amused silence, Eddie guesses it’s made up its mind anyway. “Whatever. Like I said, my dick and my… the thing you’re rubbing now are both for sex, okay? And sex is _not something that we do.”_

Venom keeps rubbing. **“But we do have sex. We’ve been doing this for the last…”** It pauses. **“Ninety minutes.”**

“Ninety minutes! _Ninety minutes!_ You’ve been fucking me for ninety minutes?” No wonder he’s so hard. Annie had only made him last five when she’d done this for him with the cute rubber toy she picked up from the store.

 **“Why have we not done this before?”** Venom asks. **“The benefits are numerous.”**

Eddie opens his mouth to try and begin to explain why he’s never had sex with an alien parasite before. And he finds that he doesn’t even know where to begin. After all, it _does_ feel good. And who the hell is around to judge them, anyway? Even if someone _was_ around, Venom would probably eat them before they could raise any serious objections. “Dammit. It’s just. It’s just… not _normal.”_

**_“We_ are not normal, Eddie.”**

Eddie has to concede the point.

**“We will do this every day when we get home.”**

“Aah, okay, hold up there, cowboy, that’s moving a little too fas—”

**“And we can even do it during other activities. You like multitasking, Eddie.”**

“Okay, yeah but—”

**“I will keep you warm while you are jogging and shopping and—”**

“Now hang on just a minute, we’re going to have to establish some ground rules, pal. Number one, absolutely no doing this in public, or when anyone is around, _ever.”_

**“But when we are alone?”**

Eddie glances down at his dick and thinks about all the times he’s jerked off with Venom watching. This would be just the same, right? “Um,” he says, stalling. Venom keeps rubbing at him and yeah, that’s actually good. _Really_ good. It’s sending tingles down to his toes. He could get used to that on a semi-regular basis. “Fine,” he decides. “But only when I’m awake, okay?”

**“… Humans are weird.”**

Eddie shakes his head and is delighted to find that he actually can shake it. He’s recovering faster than he would have thought possible. Wow. He’s going from almost-dead to sex-negotiation in record time.

“Yeah, we are. Speaking of, one of the other weird things we like is sleeping on beds. We should start heading home soon.” Venom immediately engulfs his body and springs away from the fire, pulling free from Eddie’s ass in the same movement. “Wait, wait!” Eddie calls. “Wait, what do you think you’re doing?”

**“Going home? You are awake and warm now. And we have energy from our meal.”**

“Oh, no, no, no. Okay, new rule number one. _You finish what you start.”_

Venom is already bounding away through the forest. **“You mean Carnage? I have some ideas on how we can tackle them next time, Eddie.”**

“No, I do not mean _Carnage,_ oh my _God._ I mean this _enormous boner_ that you’ve given me, pal!”

 **“It has completed its function,** ” Venom answers, bewildered.

“No it bloody well has NOT!” From inside the cocoon of Venom’s body he struggles to reach a hand down to himself. But apparently Venom considers running on all-fours more important than getting him off. “V, I’m serious! Don’t leave me like this!”

Venom does that weird thing where its face shifts internally, somehow still blindly dodging trees as it blinks at Eddie from the inside.

**“I would never leave you, Eddie.”**

Eddie wriggles against Venom’s infuriatingly supple body. He tries to thrust his hips but it’s like humping a sheet of silk while underwater. There’s _texture_ but absolutely no solidity, and certainly nothing hard enough to get off on.

“Do what you were doing before!” he demands.

Venom turns back to the outside and mutters something that could be **“humans…”** but a little tendril pops into Eddie’s ass and starts the gentle rubbing again. It’s not _quite_ what Eddie was after, but he’ll take what he can get.

He tries to rock back on the tendril but he’s at the mercy of Venom’s gait. Every time Venom hits the ground some of the pressure makes it to Eddie, but it’s only just enough to keep the tendril moving. And it feels good—delightfully so—but it’s not enough to get him off.

“Harder,” he demands. “Venom, please!”

Venom does press down harder, but it keeps up the same slow rubbing and now it’s even more intolerable.

“Dammit, dammit, dammit!” Eddie squirms back, cockscrewing himself onto the tendril as best as he can. It doesn’t really help but it gets Venom’s attention

**“Eddie?”**

Eddie’s been on edge for too long to be bothered with politeness. He shoves at Venom from the inside. “Get your tongue back down here!”

**“We’re almost at a town. You said not to do that when we’re near other peop—”**

_“I changed my mind._ Do your thing!”

Eddie’s barely said the words before warm wet pressure surrounds his dick. Venom’s gone inside-out again, and this time it’s not playing around. Eddie grabs fistfuls of it and squeezes hard, rocking between the twin sensations. Venom has absolutely no skill here, but it’s so deeply attached to Eddie that it gets all the cues it needs. The tip of its tongue snakes around his balls, leaving the rest of it free to writhe against the length of his dick.

“Yes,” Eddie hisses. “God, yes.” Venom continues running, manipulating Eddie’s body in time with its pace so even as he jerks into its mouth his limbs keep pumping. It’s like getting fucked while sprinting, and it puts weird pressure in weird places. He flexes and tenses against Venom’s body, feeling everywhere that they’re touching. All the places that Venom is holding him; pressing in on him. “Don’t stop,” Eddie begs. “Don’t stop.”

For once, Venom does exactly as it’s told. Eddie clutches whatever bit of it he can reach and hangs on for dear life while the orgasm almost gets sucked straight from his bones. Holy mother of—

“Venom!” he howls. He throws his head back as hours of excess pleasure cascade over him. _Ninety minutes,_ he thinks. _Ninety minutes!_ His cock _aches_ as it spills. “V, baby, yes, yes, ohmygodyes.”

 **“This has been most effective,”** Venom answers. Because it’s nothing if not a mood-ruiner. It carefully places him on the ground and pulls its tongue out.

“Hnngh,” Eddie manages.

Venom folds around him and it takes Eddie a bit too long to realise that they’ve stopped moving. He blinks and looks around. He’s in some kind of snow-strewn park. Glittering lights nearby promise a real bed, and a warm meal. _Oh thank Christ._ That’s why they’ve stopped moving. Venom can’t just waltz into a town and book a room. Eddie gets to his knees and Venom sinks beneath his skin. Which is when Eddie realises his… predicament

“Uh, V… my clothes?”

Venom hums and doesn’t answer, though Eddie gets a flash of memory of the fire. Venom guiltily slinks back out of Eddie’s skin to plaster around him in something that might at a distance be mistaken for skin-tight leather clothes. Not _quite_ the fashion of choice for walking in the snow, but it’s toasty and wind-proof, which is the most important part. Even the second without cover has Eddie shivering.

“Time to find somewhere warm,” he says, teeth chattering as he makes his way into the main street, trying to avoid the scandalised looks of the few passersby.

 **“No need,”** Venom says quietly from Eddie’s shoulder. **“I know how to keep us warm.”**

Eddie almost falls over when his over-sensitised cock gets swallowed again. When he looks down there’s nothing to give him away except maybe a slight bulge in his ‘pants’.

“Venom!” he hisses. “Stop! There are people around!”

**“You said you didn’t care if people were around.”**

“I care now!”

Venom gives the mental equivalent of a shrug. **“Better find somewhere to spend the night, then.”** It’s tongue slicks backwards over his cock, his balls, and then it dips into his ass.

Eddie walks faster.

 

 

 

 


End file.
